Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
To date, systems comprising a copier and a coin box that enables paying charges by cash, for making charge payments in real time by means of the coin box on execution of a copy job by the copier, have been known.